


Art for "Todo Bien"

by Gryph



Category: American Made (2017)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryph/pseuds/Gryph
Summary: Story Summary: When Barry Seal is caught by the DEA, he's given the choice to either rat out the most dangerous criminals in the world, the Medillin Cartel, or to spend the rest of his life cooling his heels in federal prison for drug traffiking and money laundering. He's caught between a rock and a hard place, where the only way out of prison is practically a death sentence.But Barry's a smart man - he'd thought himself into this mess, and he can think his way out. All it takes is convincing his wife, his underlings, and the cartel... to kill him.





	Art for "Todo Bien"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [infiniterider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterider/gifts).



Cover for Small Fandom Big Bang story:

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/gryphon2k/657089/93003/93003_original.png)

Save

Save


End file.
